


Art of you

by CanadianHottMess



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends With Benefits, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Friends with benefits that have feelings for each other. It takes too long for the dancer to come to terms with her feelings she had been denyingSide plot of soft actor and writer boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all idk what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this tho.

Baile or as most called her Bee, the schools best dancer. Sadly for them she hated to compete in her words dancing was her escape and she didn't need someone to tell her how to escape, what she can and can't do. She was currently sitting on the stage watching her best friend Anthony run lines. Laughing as he used a ridiculous accent "you sound so stupid" she says standing up "yeah well it won't be stupid in the whole scene. I'm just running lines" he says crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Will you be in some stupid costume to match the accent? I'm picturing some tights with poofy shorts and a top with sleeves to match" she says elbowing his side gently. "Oh shut up, your costumes aren't any better" he says earning himself a glare "I don't wear costumes they are for the competitive team and groups" she says defensively. "I know I know. You don't like to have rules" he raises his hands in defeat. Bee looks at him and laughs "yeah yeah" she rolls her eyes and looks around the empty auditorium, well almost empty the door had just opened and a person had walked in "Anthony there you are!" Zira, Anthony's boyfriend had said walking down the aisles. "Oh Hello Baile" he says noticing the girl standing next to the actor. "Hey Zira" she waves "I should go. See you later loser, call me if you need me" she says to Anthony "later Zira" she says hoping off the stage and walking out of the auditorium. Walking down the halls she stopped in front of one of the music rooms because of the song she heard coming from it. Smiling slightly she opened the door quietly not to disturb the one inside. "What are you doing in here?" Gabriel asked not looking from his sheet music "chill out Gabe it's me" Bee sighs walking over to the male "oh what makes it any better, here to mock my formality" he says looking up at her. "Oh ha ha. Just because I realized my art shouldn't have rules and a formal way doesn't mean I'll make fun of yours" she says sitting next to him on the piano bench. "What are you doing tonight? Want to meet me in my room after hours" she asked looking at him smirking as she watched colour creep on his face. "Yeah I'll text you later" he says and nods. "Great" she says kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tonight" she got up and left. Leaving Gabriel a blushing mess to play his piano


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the night Gabriel was in his room fresh out of a shower getting ready to meet Bee. 'I'll be there in 30' he sent her a text 'wear something nice ;)' he quickly sent before she could reply. Setting his phone down he went to the small closet. Once dressed he put on his cologne and combed his hair. "Gabriel are you - where are you going?" Zira his brother and roommate asked "I'm going to meet Bee" he answers looking at his brother "after curfew and in her dorm? You know that could get you in trouble" Zira sighs and sits on his bed "oh I'm well aware of that" he sighs and shakes his head "but I want to see her" he picked up his phone seeing she replied to his text 'don't keep me waiting asshole' "and she wants to see me" he says smiling at the text. Grabbing his jacket he headed to the door "Don't wait up all night for me" he says and leaves the room heading to his destination. A quick walk and he was in front of her dorm door. ' I'm here ' he texted her knowing knocking might alarm someone. When he put his phone in his pocket the door swung open. Gabriel looked over the girl in front of him, who was now pulling him in by the collar of his jacket. Bee smirks and pulls him into a kiss, which is returned by Gabriel. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss Bee hums "you are looking very handsome" she says looking into his eyes and pulls him to the bed. Pulling him into another kiss, this one being more heated and needy, her hands working on taking off his clothing. Working on his shirt she moved to kissing his neck and chest, placing a kiss with each button undone. Sitting up she takes off her own shirt. Gabriel watched this hadn't been the first time he's seen her like this, but each time still took his breath away. The two had been friends with benefits for a few months now, and as much as he pushed them away the feelings they always came back. He wanted more than just lust, he wanted the love. Baile looked at him "you are thinking. What is it?" she asked and gets off his lap. "I'm just thinking about you" he sits up and wraps his arms around her in a hug. "Can we just cuddle tonight, maybe a few stolen kisses" he says in a whisper while kissing her neck. Bee laughs softly at the male "going soft on me now?" she hums "but yes we can" she answered with a smile. "Thank you" he says laying down, she smiles and lays next to him pulling the covers over them. Cuddling into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She quickly fell asleep listening to his heart beat, deep down she did have feelings for him but would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Gabriel being soft and just wanting to cuddle because jumping into the sex right away seems too much. But sex will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

As morning rolled around Bee had woken up before the male beside her, she was lucky she didn't have a roommate. Watching the sleeping male beside her she gently runs her fingers along his jaw. "Mmmm morning beautiful" Gabriel says as he woke up and Bee quickly pulls her hand away. "Morning Gabe" she sighs and gets out of bed wearing his shirt "you look good in that" he comments watching her walk around the room. "Shut it" she mumbles and goes to her closet packing her dance bag for the day. Once her bag was packed she checked the time before looking at him "don't you have to leave and get ready for your music class?" she asked as Gabriel shakes his head. "Don't have classes today" he says and watches her. "Come here" he softly demands and she obeys walking over to him. His hands finding her hips as he looks up at her. Bee looks down at him smiling softly, she admired his features and how handsome he actually was. The woman leaned down and kissed him softly, Gabriel quickly returns the kiss. Pulling away Bee turns away "you need to go now" she says and shakes her head "why? Because you have to get dressed? Bee I've seen you nude before, hell I've spent the whole day in your room waiting for you to come back" he says and gets up wrapping his arms around her and kisses her neck. She melts as his lips make contact with her neck "I have class" she says as he continues to kiss and bite. "I'll be quick" he mumbles leaving a mark on her pale skin. The raven haired girl closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side. "Fuck you" she mumbles, even if her words came out as a moan. Gabriel smirks and bites down "maybe later tonight" he laughs against her skin, the bite causing the girl to yelp. Gabriel pulls away much to Bee's disappointment, they really wanted more forget class they wanted to feel him. Turning to him she places a hand on his chest looking up at his eyes "okay and you won't flake out again?" she wasn't upset, she liked to just lay with him. She would never admit out loud that she wanted more with him, she wanted to be his and him to be hers. Shaking the thoughts she quickly walked to her closet grabbing out her outfit of the day "what would be best? Sweater or T-shirt?" she asked the male but not looking at him. Gabriel hums. "You can wear my shirt. It's already on you" he says looking over her who was in just his grey t-shirt with lavender angel wings over the chest. Bee stopped flicking through her hanging clothing and turned to him "how will you get back to your dorm? Being shirtless on campus is against rules" she worries and starts to take his shirt off. "No. Keep it. I'll grab one of the sweaters you have stolen from me" he says with a laugh as he walked to the closet. "See there is one right here" he says picking up a dark grey pullover hoodie. Bee nods and just throws some black jeans on and quickly brushed her hair, not caring about makeup till after dance. Looking at the time she panics "fuck I'm running late, I'll see you later" she says grabbing her bag and bolt out of the room. As she raced down the halls of dorms and campus grounds she didn't watch as people flew by her in a blur that was until she ran straight into one. "Shit" she says as she hit the ground, looking up to see a very unimpressed Michael. "Oh great…." she sighs. "Watch where you are going next time, I have a show soon and can't have someone like you ruining any part of me before then" Michael says looking down on Bee. The two used to be close and good friends when Bee still did ballet but when she realised she wasn't a fan and quit Michael turned on her like a switch, just proved to the other how fake the dancer could be. Bee quickly stands up "oh I'm so sorry" she whined sarcastically before bolting off again. Making it to class just in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Class wasn't any better for Bee,her encounter with Michael pretty much ruined her day. Asking for some free time alone in the studio she was relieved when her request was granted. Changing into her dance gear she set up her music and got lost in the sound and her movements. Closing her eyes she moved around the room, as the song fades she slowed down with her movements. She hadn't noticed the text she got or that someone entered the room, when she saw him in the mirror. "Gabriel what are you doing?" she asked turning to him "you aren't supposed to be here it's for dancers only" she adds on and steps closer to him "relax Bee" he says with his hands up "you didn't answer your text. I came to see if you were okay" Bee was lucky her cheeks were already pink from dancing or she would have blushed at his words. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine" she says looking at her feet "okay" Gabriel nods and kisses her head "meet me at the music room when you are done?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah sounds good" she nods and turns her back on him setting up another song. He watched her for a moment taking his time to leave, she was just memorizing and Gabriel felt he just had to watch. Walking down the hall Gabriel headed to the music room, he planned on practicing the piece he was working on for the fall showcase. He was planning on asking Bee to dance while he played, but everytime he thinks to bring it up he stops. His classicalesque music wouldn't fit her dance style unless she wanted to slip back into ballet for the night. Once she was done Bee walked out of the studio, only for her to bump into the one person she didn't want to see the one who already ruined her day. "Doing your little 'dance'" Michael says air quoting the word dance. Bee rolls her eyes and pushed past her. "Hey! Don't touch me" she shouts to Bee who turns back to her "or what? Little miss princess gonna start a fight?" Bee smirks knowing she wouldn't try to ruin her perfect body. Shaking her head the raven haired girl starts walking to the music room. Opening the door she spots Gabriel and walks over to him. "I fucking hate her" they say slouching on the chair beside him. "Who?" Gabriel looks at her with a quizzical look. "That prissy bitch Michael" Bee huffs and looks at him. "She first made me late for class then she just fucking threatened me!" Bee says throwing her hands up. "One of these days Imma deck her stupid face." she sighs looking down "sorry you probably didn't need me ranting randomly" Gabriel shakes his head "it's okay. I'd rather you spill it out to me then bottle it up" he says with a reassuring smile. Bee smiles back and places a hand on his thigh. "Play me a song" she whispers, never would admit with exact words but she loved when he played for her. Nodding Gabriel moved to sit a the piano, starting with a tune she was very familiar with 'Edelweiss' closing her eyes she listened to the calming sounds. Gabriel continued to play while he looked over to her and smiles, he loves seeing her so calm and happy. Slowly fading out the song he gets up and walks over to Bee, who slowly opens her eyes. Gabriel smiles down at her and offers a hand to her "let me take you for lunch" he says watching as She takes his hands and hoist herself off the chair. "You better be paying." she smirks and Gabriel nods. "Of course" he says walking out of the music room hand in hand with her. They walked that way to his car "oh off campus on a weekday?" she teases letting go of his hand to get in the car. "Getting rebellious, I like it" she says slipping into her seat, Gabriel follows "I think you're a bad influence on me," he says with a chuckle and starts up the car. Smiling she grabs his AUX cord putting on her own music, humming softly to the song that comes through the speakers. Gabriel looks at her, it wasn't that he didn't like her music taste he just preferred other types. A short drive and Bee jamming out later they made it to a small yet well loved diner. "You know me so well" she laughs and looks at him. Gabriel shrugs sheepishly, sure he did listen to her when she talked and wanted her to know he cared. Getting out of the car the two walk in and get a booth in the back, sitting across from each other. A bubbly waitress smiles and walks to them asking about what they would order, to Bee she seemed like she was flirting with Gabriel. Doing her best the messy haired girl bit back her jealousy, why would she even be jealous they weren't dating. He could flirt with who ever he wants to. Looking at the waitress Bee smiles and orders herself a burger and fries with a soda, Gabriel just got a soda and fries. Nodding the waitress walked away, swaying her hips. Gabriel watched until Bee kicked him under the table. "Ow, what was that for" he said looking at her. Bee shrugs "you were staring at her," she says and looks at him "you will catch flies with your mouth open like that," she laughs. Gabriel rolls his eyes "my mouth wasn't open" he defends himself causing Bee to laugh. Oh how he loved that laugh. Soon enough their food arrived and Bee wasted no time on eating. Taking a bite out of her burger she smiles at the taste, "oh this is so good." she says while chewing. Gabriel rolls his eyes at her behavior "you act like you have never eaten anything before" he comments taking a sip of his drink. Bee laughs and continues to eat but not saying anything to his comment. Soon their food was gone and Gabriel was paying the tab. Smiling sarcastic smile and grabs Gabriel's hand making sure she was watching. Gabriel hadn't noticed why Bee took his hand. He was just happy she did. Walking them back to his car, Bee let go of his hand to get him "maybe we could find an empty parking lot? And have a little fun before we go back to school?" she hums and watches his cheeks heat up but nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry it's seeming slow or something. I just fear I'll rush my work and yeah. But trust me. I have big things planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some smut. If that isn't for you please just skip.

After finding an empty parking lot not too far from the school and diner they were just at Bee smiles and leans over to place a soft kiss to Gabriel's jaw. The male closed his eyes at the contact of the other's lips on his jaw and neck. Bee smirking at his reaction to the kisses nips at his neck watching as he moves at the slight pain. Pulling away the girl climbs from her seat in the front to the back seat. Gabriel gets out of the car to get into the back with him, he wasn't as small or flexible like the girl in his back seat. Getting in beside her, pulling her closer into a passionate kiss. Bee hums as she kissed back, moving so she was sitting in his lap. Gabriel breaks the kiss,looking into her pale blue eyes "what if we get caught out here?" he asked glancing out the windows. Bee hums and cups his cheek forcing him to look at her "it's okay, most people are at work or school. Plus does it look like anyone is here?" Gabriel nods at her words. Bee smirks and starts to take his shirt off, throwing the article of clothing into another seat before taking off her shirt. Gabriel watched her as she undressed "you are so beautiful" he whispers while kissing her chest. Bee smiles shyly at his compliment, sure she has heard it many times before but she still wasn't used to someone calling her beautiful. Only ever her dances. Closing her eyes she lets Gabriel kiss all over her pale skin. His hands roaming up and down her sides. A soft smirk pulls on her lips as she moves her hips, grinding against his. Humming she felt him grow harder at her movements. "Getting excited are we?" she teased. Gabriel nods and captures her lips into a kiss. Bee kissed back holding onto him, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Breaking the kiss to pull off the shirt. Her hands roaming his bare chest, humming as she did. Gabriel smiles and watched her "you are amazing" he whispers as she kissed his neck. His hands holding her hips feeling as she bucked her hips at the praise. A smirk pulled on his lips at this new found information. "Oh someone liked to be praised" he teased causing Bee to bite his neck harshly. This caused Gabriel to gasp and moan. "Ah! Fuck me already" Bee growls and moves off him to take her pants off, Gabriel doing the same. Laying down she looks at him, Gabriel smiles and crawls on top of her. "You know your body is so perfect" he whispers kissing her chest. Bee moans softly and laced her fingers into his hair, tugging on the brunette locks. With that Gabriel wasted no time in thrusting into her. This caused both of them to moan, Bee looked into his eyes as he continued to thrust into her. Remembering her reaction to the praises earlier, smirking he started to praise and kiss her. Bee melts under him, tugging on his hair a bit more. "F-fuck. I'm close" she managed to speak before moaning loudly as she came. Gabriel groans as he came in her, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out. Panting Bee sits up, Gabriel smiles at her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her in this moment but didn't. They weren't a couple, they just fucked. Bee quickly gathered up her clothing and got dressed. Gabriel does the same before going back to the driver's seat again heading back to the campus. Bee stayed in the back dozing off slightly as they drove.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had past since Gabriel and Bee time in his car. Nothing really had happened since then, just school and hanging out with either Anthony or Gabriel. That was until she was walking down campus and she ran into a face she didn't want to see, Micheal who was smiling so sickly sweet at the other dancer. As she approached Bee eyed her with heavy suspension. "What do you want Micheal" she asked and crosses their arms "oh well I am just here to tell you, though I am shocked you didn't know. That Gabriel asked me to dance with his piece for the show case" she says "would have thought he'd ask you. I guess your dancing, if you'd even call it that isn't his style" she says with a sinister grin. That was it, Bee had enough of Micheal picking at her. Before she could think her actions through her fist was colliding with the other woman's face and a brawl started. Michael landing a blow that would be leaving Bee with a black eye, by the time they were broken up both had dealt and taken a bit of damage. Bee walking away with a black eyes, bloody nose, and a few scratches. Michael walked away with a bruised jaw, busted lip, and possibly a broken rib from Bee kicking hard to get away. The two were rushed to a nurse and both suspended from performing in the upcoming show case. Sitting in the small on campus hospital room Bee felt her stomach churn "excuse me" she mumbles and rushed off before collapsing in front of a toilet and throwing up. Groaning she walked back to a concerned looking nurse "dear are you alright?" Bee just nods and sits back down, the nurse checked a few papers before turning to her patient again "you didn't have a fever when you arrived, have you been sexually active?" she asked, causing Bee to cough a little in surprise before nodding shyly. The nurse nods and bites the tip of her pen. "Dear I would suggest maybe a pregnancy test." Bee looked at the nurse then nodded "okay" she whispers, her mind flashing right to Gabriel. She watched as the nurse went around to get the things for the test. Bee bounced her leg watching nervously. What would she do if it was positive, how would Gabriel react, would everything she worked for be gone. So many questions clouded her mind that she hadn't realized the nurse looking at her with the test ready. Bee smiles and takes the test and walked to the bathroom before actually performing the test. You know the basic pee on a stick business, once it was done, she returned and sat with the nurse waiting for results. Closing her eyes Bee fidgeted with her hands a voice snapping her out of thought "dear results are in" she said handing the stick to the younger girl. Bee slowly takes it looking at it. Two little lines stared back at her. It was positive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalia is Dagon just to be clear. She is a play director.

Bee was shocked, she was pregnant with Gabriel's kid. They weren't even together, just two friends that fucked around every now and then. Not that she didn't want a relationship with him, she did her true feelings hit her like a train after a month of them being fuck buddies. So lost in her own mind she hadn't noticed she started crying. The nurse who was now rubbing her back trying to calm her down finally spoke,   
"Do you know who the father is?" she asked in a soft voice, and Bee just nodded not trusting her words right now. The nurse smiles and removes her hand   
"would you like me to try and get a hold of him?" "No!" Bee answered immediately in almost a shout.   
"No, please can I just leave?" she asked weakly and the nurse nods  
"yes dear, please don't be a stranger. We are here to help you" she says sweetly as Bee walked out. Pulling her phone out of her bag she saw a few text from Anthony, a missed call from Dalia, and both calls and texts from Gabriel. She sighs and text Anthony 'meet me outside the stage. Come alone' she sent him before returning the call from Dalia as she walked saying how she was okay just got in a fight, fully leaving out the new discovery about herself. Hanging up she makes it to just outside the stage seeing her friend.  
"you look like hell" he comments as Bee rolls her eyes   
"yeah well that's what happens when you get in a fight" she mumbled.  
"I need to tell you something. Can we go into the theater? Is it free?" she looked at Anthony with a sad smile.  
"Yeah it should be" he says walking in and nodding "come on" he calls and she follows him in. Bee watched as he sat on a stool, she chose to stand. "Anthony you can't overreact or tell anyone okay?" she starts looking at him as he nods  
"okay you are scaring me" he says lowly  
"I just found out I'm pregnant" she blurts and looks at him her eyes scanning his face for answers "Gabriel?" was all the red head could ask. Bee nods slowly and gasps slightly when she was pulled into a hug.   
"He doesn't know yet." she whispers and Anthony holds her close  
"I'm scared" she whispers and clings to him  
"why? He will be so excited" Anthony answers and pulls back, still holding her shoulders.   
"What makes you say that" Anthony laughs at his friends question   
"you don't hear the things he mumbles about when I am hanging out with Zira and him. Bee nods and takes a deep breath,   
"I don't even know how to tell him" she starts and looks down   
"you can't really just go up to your friend with benefits and be like.   
"Hey I'm pregnant you are the father oh! Also I'm deeply in love with you"" she sighs finishing her ramblings.   
"Well you could, it might be a bit unconventional" he shrugs, Bee shakes her head and looks at Anthony  
"I'll take some time to think about everything. If you tell a soul you are dead" she says and walks to the door. Anthony laughs with his hands up "okay. My lips are sealed." and with that the two parted ways. Anthony to his boyfriend, and Bee's baby daddy's brother. Bee off to dance out her thoughts and get some alone time that isn't her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Bee locked the studio door to make sure no one else could get in, she needed to sort out everything. Hitting play on her phone she stands in the middle of the room letting the music take over her body. Letting her worries fly away, she danced as one song ends and another starts. That was until she hears it, She Used To Be Mine. Trying her best to just push through and dance, but emotions were too high. The girl broke, tears running down her cheeks as she fell to the ground sobbing. As the song faded she pause the music and sat there sobbing, it wasn't until a loud knock on the door caught her attention. Getting up she walked to answer it, standing on the other side was Gabriel, probably the last person she wanted to see.   
"Michael told me what happened. You fucked all of us over!" he says in a raised voice, he hadn't noticed her puffy eyes and running nose. Bee shakes her head and sighs   
"If you are just here to yell at me, leave. Please" she says her voice shaking and tears threatened to fall again.   
"I'm not yelling" he starts then the tone of her voice hit him, he looked over the smaller girl.  
"Is everything okay?"   
"Oh so now you care" she barks back quickly and turns away from him. Gabriel reached out to her following her deeper into the room, closing the door as he did.   
"Baile if you are upset about your suspension that is your own fault. You started the fight" Gabriel states as Bee turns to glare at him.  
"No! This isn't about the fucking suspension. I don't give a shit about that! Hell I doubt I'll be able to perform ever again!" she laughs slightly at the end of her explosion. Gabriel looked at her confusion twisting his face  
"Wait. Never perform again?" he asked stepping closer to her. Bee only stepped back and shakes her head   
"Forget it, can you please just go. I want to be alone" she says her voice now weak and small. Gabriel reaches out to her and frowns.  
"Please Bee"   
"No. Just go" She cut him off before he could say more.  
"Just go. I'll talk to you later, when I'm ready" she adds looking at her feet and wiping away the new tears threatening to spill. Gabriel nods and heads to the door, he wanted her to tell him to stay. He wanted to be there for her, even if he didn't know what was troubling her. Bee watched him leave, she wanted to say it right now. It was those two simple words, those two words that will change their lives forever. She didn't she let him leave without saying a word. She didn't really feel like dancing anymore and just sat in the quiet room. Grabbing her phone she texted Dalia.   
'come to dance studio -B' she texted and waited, till there was a knock on the door. Looking up she sees the girl she wanted.  
"Bee what is up?" Dalia asked looking over her, seeing how much of a wreck she currently was.   
"Gabriel, he was here. I blew up on him" she starts and sits down again with Dalia sitting next to her. Before Dalia could speak Bee spoke up again  
"I'm pregnant, I didn't tell him yet…. He was right here I could have done it" she says and rest her head on her best friend's shoulder. Dalia wraps her arm around the smaller woman. Rubbing her arm.  
"He is the father, for sure?" she asked and Bee nods   
"I haven't slept with anyone else" Bee mumbles and looks at Dalia  
"Anthony knows as well. He was the first" Bee states and Dalia nods. She understood that Anthony was pretty much Bee's little brother.   
"You trust him to keep it a secret. His boyfriend is Gabriel's little brother" Dalia says with deep concern, she didn't want Gabriel to find out by someone who isn't Bee. The raven haired girl nods with a slight laugh  
"Yeah I trust him" she says and closes her eyes relaxing next to her friend. All was calm for now, she didn't have to think about Gabriel or any of her worries that she will have to face soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Bee is a dancer  
Gabe is a musician  
Anthony is an actor  
Zira is a writer.  
If you would like to suggest roles for other characters please comment.


End file.
